icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sockstar1/iCarly Filming Timeline
Dan may only have permission for a 4 episode arc and Nick will have their usual stupid control over the rest of the episodes. The numbers indicate what the likely airing code is. iOMG was 4x13. This is what I've got: April 28th - iCarly Set put back up. First up. My preliminary timeline had a day short on iDS&F. My explanation now is that Jim Parsons did his guest spot on the 6th of June. This gave a day from iLMM that could be used to film iDS&F. It generally takes 4 days to film an iCarly episode, with the day before being a read and run through/rehersal. 4x15 - iDS&F aka Caught in the Middle - May 3 Run-through, Filmed from 4th to 6th, and then on Monday 9th of May. This will be the second part of the seddie arc. Likely to be the part of the arc with Carly being forced to go on the date with Sam and Freddie. 4x14 - iLose My Mind - Run-Through probably 10th of May - Filmed 11th to 13th of May. This is 3 days, with the 4th day being on the 6th of June with Jim Parsons.' This will be the first part of the seddie arc. '''Will involve Sam and Freddie talking about the kiss and Freddie asking Sam on a date. '''Memphis Visit' May 14th - Saturday - Visited Graceland. May 16th - Monday - Cast was at St Jude Fundraiser in Memphis 4x16 - 3rd Episode To Film (Possibly iBreak Up) - May 17th - Run Through - May 18th to 20th then Mon 23rd - Filming. Third part of the seddie arc. If title holds, they will break up after a fight or after the date goes wrong. 4x17 '''- 4th Episode To Film (Possibly iLove You) - 25th May Run Through - Filming on 26th and 27th. Weekend 28th/29th. Based on Nathan's interviews at the iPWV red carpet showing, I'm guessing most of his part of the plot was done on these two days. '''Fourth part of the seddie arc. There are two other plots, Spencer with a girl of the week, and Carly with Gibby and a Duck. This leaves Sam and Freddie free to resolve the end of the Seddie arc. Hiatus week from 30th May to 3rd of June. June: Jim Parsons Filmed his Guest Spot on iLose My Mind on the 6th of June. 4x17 - 4th Episode to Film (Possibly iLove You) finished filming on the 7th and 8th of June. My guess is this was spent mostly on Spencer's love interest sub-plot as the twitter of the actress was thanking Jerry and Miranda for a good week. All episodes from this point may not be aired in their production order. Nick may regain control of the scheduling. As with iOMG, they may allow a specific Season Final episode. 4x18' (production code 5?)' - 5th Episode to Film - This episode involes Carly 'falling' for a 'cute nerd' (gee that sounds familiar?), Spencer trying to bust into a Safe, a movie theatre, and Freddie trying to get a friend to be allowed to stay at his house. Rehersal/Run-Through and filming likely started on the 9th. Filming on the 10th and 13th. If they did very long days they could film an episode in 3 days instead of the usual 4 (+ 1 for a run-through) by rushing it. 4x?? (production code 6?) -'' 'iMeet The First Lady - Michelle Obama Guest Filming - 14th of June. Evidence suggests this episode was finished. ''Filming took place on the 18th, Saturday. These episodes were probably "rushed". Even with shooting on the Saturday 18th, they only had 8 days instead of the usual 10 for filming 405 and 406. They have had some very long shooting schedule days, so they could be making up days by both filming on weekends and filming long days. '4x?? (production code 7?) '- If episode is named according to whiteboard this is 'iKissed Him First' - '''This is iPsycho Sequel - Miranda confirms a rehersal on the 20th of June. This episode is a double episode along with 4x08. Based on a 4 day shooting schedule this 1st part of the episode should finish on Friday the 24th. 4x?? (production code 8?) '''- Based on Miranda's new episode tweet, this should start around the 27th of June and end on the 1st of July. '''This episode is a double episode along with 4x07. July: 4x?? (Production Code 9) '''- '''There was meant to be an episode starting from around the 5th, but the cast has a week off. This will mean the week starting the 4th through to the 8th wasn't being used. A run-through/table read was confirmed for Monday the 11th. 4x?? (Production Code 10) - Casting information appears to suggest that two episodes were filmed during the same week that started on the 11th.. Timothy E. Goodwin was apparently booked for this episode. 15th July - 'Miranda started her summer music tour in Ohio on the 15th. '''Note for the rest of the episodes: '''Despite Miranda ''not being on set, they would have known in advance that she was not going to be present. The 11th, 12th and 13th episodes may all include pre-shot scenes involving Carly/Miranda filmed before she left. '''4x?? (Production Code 11) - ''18th July'' - Filming took place for the entire week starting from the 18th to the 22nd. Miranda is on tour. Rob Riggle was on set on the 21st and apparently playing a Marine. Nathan has called this "epic" and that it involves a new location. Bil Dwyer was involved in an episode shot before the Nick Cruise. He posted a picture with Robot Freddie and Maid Sam on the 28th, after the cruise started. July 24th - '''Nick Cruise Starts, goes for 7 days. '4x?? (Production Code 12) -'''' August 1st - Ariana confirms that Victorious/iCarly webisodes were shot during the week. '''There's a picture of Jennette in a very fancy dress that may have been part of this filming of the episode. On what appears to be the last day of filming for iCarly for the season. '''4x?? (Production Code 13) - '''Blooper: Dan has confirmed another blooper episode is going to be made. Whilst this will count as a full episode and take one of the episode slots, they do not require anywhere near as much work. Left as Production Code 13 for simplicity, episode could be filmed anytime with minimal cast and time. It might not even be filmed yet. ---- iTake A Cruiser - According to reports from the Nick Cruise, Jennette and Nathan confirmed it a fake. Category:Blog posts